emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6545 (6th May 2013)
Plot Cameron makes his way in the dark with a spade and some tarpaulin to find Alex's body. Once he finds the place, he begins to dig. When Cameron finds a shoe, he realises that he has found Alex. Suddenly, headlights and vehicles arriving disturb Cameron as the workmen turn up with diggers and vans. Panicking and with nowhere to hide, Cameron urgently attempts to loosely cover the body and his spade. It's a badly done and rushed job, as Cameron is forced to beat a retreat into the shadows and get away from the men who have arrived to start work. Cameron gets into his van shaky and flustered before driving off. He has escaped for the time being, but he is terrified in the knowledge that the hasty scattering of soil over the body is not enough and it's just a matter of time before it is found. Meanwhile, the launch party for the new veterinary team at Home Farm is in full swing, but Rhona is acting tetchy and uptight. She can't concentrate as she has run out of painkillers. When Katie's first aid kit does not hold any relief, Rhona jumps at the chance to take an urgent call-out that comes in. Away from the party and on her way to see the sick animal, Rhona makes a detour via an all night chemist. Later, the call-out still awaits as Rhona has not shown up, and Paddy and Vanessa wonder where she could have gone. Paddy goes on to make his speech to introduce the new team, although Rhona is not there. She is busy, secretly popping her newly acquired pills from the chemist, but Vanessa is starting to get suspicious. Elsewhere, Steve suggests that he could help Nicola work on Jimmy when it comes to her school plans for Angel, while Chas is relieved that Cameron is not having an affair but Gennie still thinks he's being weird. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart Locations *Sparrow Woods *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and stairway *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen, dining room, hallway and office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,960,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes